1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the surgical closure of wounds or incisions to allow healing, and more particularly to a method for effecting such closure utilizing a series of individual wound closure devices.
2. Description of Prior Art
Wounds and surgical incisions are conventionally closed by the time honored technique of simply sewing the wound closed with needle and suture. Needle shapes and sizes and suture sizes and compositions have been developed over the years to meet the demands of many different suturing situations, from delicate anastomoses and ophthalmic work to the less demanding approximation of skin and fascia.
Because the procedure of sewing up a wound and tying sutures can be rather tedious and time consuming, the art of stapling was developed as an alternate to suturing in certain applications. The art is replete with devices and designs of staples and staple appliers for surgical use, and such devices have now been widely accepted by the medical profession.
The present invention has for an object providing a further alternative to suturing or stapling for wound closure which is fast, inexpensive and efficient. It is a further object of this invention to provide a new method for closing mammalian tissue, particularly skin, muscle and fascia. It is a yet further object of this invention to provide a method for closing surgical incisions in the skin which, when applied to animals, has less tendency to be clawed or bitten out by the animal. Still other objects of this invention will be apparent from the ensuing description and claims.